ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassinate Max Knight!
Dialogue Max was walking down the hallway when he was confronted by an alien, which pointed a gun at him. Alien: Ultraman Zach, I am Alien Shaplay, and I am here to kill you under the order of The Darkness One. Just then Jose left the command room and immediately saw the alien. Jose shot it, saving Max Max: Thanks dude, but how do we explain this to the captain? Jose: Well we could... Jose was cut off by the sound of footsteps Both Jose and Max pointed their Photon Lasers in the direction of the footsteps. Both saw three more Shaplays Shaplay 1: you thought that that was it? This episode would've been to short! Max shrugged Max: hmph, you're right. One of the Shaplays shot Max in the lower left leg. Max fell to his knees in pain Shaplay 2: haha The three teleported away. Jose and Max walked into the command room and explained the story to everyone. Caboose: so the alien shot Max in the foot? Jose: Yes Caboose, you actually got it right. Amy: wait for it Caboose: then the aliens flew away on a magical pony. Max: where did he get that from? Caboose: I heard horse noises Jose: that was crazy Dave cleaning up the halls again. Crazy Dave looks through a window Crazy Dave: Hiya! Crazy Dave started making horse noises again. Jose: see? Caboose: he's scary Crazy Dave screamed and the members looked through the window Amy covered Caboose's eyes Crazy Dave was laying there with a fresh laser hole in his head A Shaplay walked by the window Shaplay: Max Knight, you're next. The team looked over to see the Shaplay run into the janitors closet Everyone walked out of the Command Room and Charles leaned on the door to the closet listening for noises John: we need a plan. Jose: we could get Caboose angry. Amy peeked into the room, to see a portal where the number of Shaplays had doubled. One of the Shaplays opened the door and yanked the members in Then the Shaplays pointed their guns at the crew Shaplay 1: any last words humans? John: Yes, in fact, Caboose. Caboose: Yes? John: those guys over there are going to hurt us Caboose: Jose does that to me all the time John looks at Jose. Amy: they ate the last of the cookies Charles: and they think babies are the best Caboose's strength started to increase exponentially if you would like, put on Caboose's Rage theme Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE! AND I (hits Shaplay 1 through the wall) HATE (slams a Shaplay through the floor) BABIES!!!!! The rest of the members leave and hear screaming and yelling in the background A Shaplay flies through the wall and hits another wall. Max points his Photon Laser at the Shaplay Max: what's your plan Shaplay? The Shaplay, with blood running down from its knee replies Shaplay: Bem... Bems...Bemstar, Bemstar will defeat you... Ultraman... Zach. Jose: Bemstar? Like the bird thing? Charles: yeah, MAT and Ultraman Jack fought Bemstar. The Shaplay then died. Caboose walks in as if nothing happened. Caboose: hi guys! Jose: look! Bemstar! Bemstar just stood there doing nothing at all. Max: look! A Shaplay! A Shaplay appeared and ordered Bemstar to attack, then disappeared. Bemstar immediately obliterated a tall building Max then transformed into Ultraman Zach. Zach had fallen right into the Shaplay's trap Bemstar started sucking out Ultraman Zach's energy as soon as he appeared Amy: woah! John ran into the command room and pressed a large red button and outside the base huge doors opened from the ground to reveal the EDF's largest Mech: MechaGodzilla. Jose almost fainted at the sight of the robot, as did Charles. John walked back into the hallway.where everyone was looking out the window at MechaGodzilla. If you would like play the EDF March as the crew gets into MechaGodzilla. The crew entered through a door in the foot and got to the head in an elevator. Jose: woah, the technology is amazing in here!!! John sat in the pilot's seat as Jose manned the guns, Amy manned the energy sheild station, and Charles manned the Hull damage station. Caboose: Captain, can I sit next to you? John: (sighs)Yes Caboose. Caboose: What do all these buttons do? John immediately got up and tied Caboose's arms and legs to the chair. John: only I can press the buttons Caboose, ok? Caboose: ok. John drove MechaGodzilla and hit Bemstar in the back with the sword. Bemstar let Zach free from having his energy sucked out. MechaGodzilla grabbed bemstar as Zach hit him in the second mouth with his Eye Slugger. John: Jose! Fire back missiles! Missiles came from MechaGodzilla's back and hit Bemstar in the back Bemstar was losing MechaGodzilla held up Bemstar again, but bemstar started taking shield energy from it. Amy: Captain! We're losing shield energy! John: Zach! Help! Zach charged up his Gallium Ray Charles: why is he charging up the Gallium Ray? He doesn't have to. Zach Fired the Gallium Ray, but it was triple the size of the normal Gallium Ray: the Mega Gallium Ray. Bemstar immediately exploded when the Gallium Ray hit it. Zach disappeared and Max reappeared. Max: That was awesome! MechaGodzilla walked back onto the doors then the team left it and went into the base. MechaGodzilla descended into the underground storage facility. The team cleaned up all the dead Shaplay bodies. John: I hope we never have to fight bemstar again, it was hard! Next Episode: Ultra From Hell Phase II Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes